Moi Aussi, Baka
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: "Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut, intimidant. Akashi Seijuro était intimidant, oui, il n'y avait pas plus précis pour le décrire. Et il lui avait adressé la parole. De sa voix si froide, -et vachement excitante, maintenant qu'il y repensait.- Pas la meilleur façon de saluer l'homme de sa vie. !Petit OS tout fluff!


Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avait pas posté quelque chose sur ff

Enjoy

SPOIL SAISON 3.

Un petit OS tout fluff!

* * *

Lorsqu'Akashi souriait, -ce qui n'était pas si rare-, ses yeux s'éclairaient de mille couleurs que Kouki connaissait par cœur, depuis le temps.

Ça pouvait paraître horriblement niais, mais Kouki pouvait en fait dire que c'était son amoureux tout entier, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

La façon qu'il avait de plisser légèrement les yeux, lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui déplaisait.

L'excitation qui faisait trembler ses mains, lorsqu'il jouait au basket, depuis sa défaite contre Seirin. L'excitation perdue depuis si longtemps, enfin retrouvée.

La manière qu'il avait de toujours réfléchir avant de passer à l'action. Réfléchir très vite, d en passant par chaque lettre, sur chaque action future qui construisait sa vie. Car c'était bien connu, le contrôle d'Akashi sur sa vie était absolu.

D'ailleurs, Furihata était chaque fois légèrement agacé quand le rose plaçait le terme absolu dans une quelconque phrase.

Et Seijuro remarquait toujours quand il tait agacé. Ce qui lui faisait plisser les yeux.

Et lorsque la tension montait entre eux, c'était une toute autre excitation qui finissait par faire trembler leurs mains.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le seul mot qui lui vint l'esprit fut : intimidant.

Akashi Seijuro était intimidant, oui. Il n'y avait pas plus précis pour le décrire.

Il n' était pas grand. Il n' était pas si musclé que ça. Et entre du vert, du bleu, du violet et du rouge, la couleur de ses cheveux n'était plus si bizarre non plus.

Mais quelque chose s'émanait de bien différent. Que ça vienne de sa posture, de son regard vairon, de sa prestance toute entière, Kouki n'en savait rien.

Et il lui avait adressé la parole. De sa voix si froide, -et vachement excitante, maintenant qu'il y repensait.- Pas la meilleur façon de saluer l'homme de sa vie.

Puis Kagami, -Bakagami-, s'était pointé , et Furi avait frôlé le malaise lorsque son ami avait évité de justesse la paire de ciseaux qui aurait bien put lui empaler le crâne.

Après cette expérience, il s'était fortement demandé si le capitaine des Rakuzan n'avait pas une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique qui l'attendait quelque part juste après le match.

Et pendant le dit match, ça avait été à lui de marquer Akashi. Lui, Kouki Furihata, simple adolescent de première année. Faible, fragile, moyen absolument partout, et apeuré tellement facilement qu'il était tombé la tête la première dés qu'il avait croisé ses yeux.

Ce type avait un regard terrifiant.

Il avait tenu bon, malgré tout, jusqu'à marquer un panier!

Et son équipe avait gagné.

C'était bien, c'était beau. C'était comme avaler une grande gourde d'eau fraîche après la traversée du désert.

C'était bien beau ouais.

Lui cherchait inexplicablement Akashi du regard.

.

"One two tree drink!"

Taiga hurla cette phrase en anglais, et malgré le niveau linguistique général plutôt bas, tout le monde porta un verre ses lèvres et but d'une traite.

Ils étaient numéro 1 du Japon. Putain de numéro 1 national.

Ils avaient tous le sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Un Furihata déjà pompette, -il ne l'avait avoué à personne, mais il n'avait jamais touché une goutte d'alcool de sa vie- laissa son regard parcourir tous ses amis. Se laissa envahir par les cris de joie explosif auxquels il participa avec entrain.

Même Kuroko s'était laissé tenter, poussé par Kagami et Kiyoshi. Le jeune joueur fantôme paraissait sur un petit nuage, preuve que c' était une soirée des plus spéciales.

Koganei avait monté la musique, trifouillant les haut-parleurs ramenés par Fukuda. Même Mitobe à ses côtés avait un verre à la main.

Pour la première fois, ils avaient tous joués pendant un match, et c'était bien le plus important. C'était leur victoire eux, tous sans exception. Pour la premiére fois, tous pouvaient se dire fiers d'avoir remporté la coupe tant désirée.

Il y'avait pourtant un visage qu'il n'arrivait pas oublier.

Un œil rouge, un œil jaune. (N'avait-il pas changé de couleur, entre temps ? Comment est-ce que c'était même possible?)

Comme un parasite dans un habitat confortable, le souvenir de leur rencontre s'accrochait à lui, bien tenace.

Ils étaient numéro 1 du Japon. Putain de numéro 1 national.

Lui se souvenait inexplicablement de chaque détail du rose.

.

Le 31 janvier arriva vite. L'équipe Seirin avait prévu une fête pour l'anniversaire de Tetsuya, chez Kagami une fois encore.

Ils avaient tout préparé , nourriture, boissons et décorations, quand ça sonna la porte. Furihata ne fut pas si déboussolé que ça en voyant débarquer Takao et Tatsuya.

Il le fut un poil plus au prochain arrivage.

Il en reparlait avec son amoureux, des fois. Ça les faisait bien rire. Le temps ou Kouki avait encore peur de Seijuro. Il était vrai que le rose n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer, au contraire, mais il était un peureux dans l' âme, que voulez-vous.

Et pourtant...

_Je serai ravi qu'on s'affronte une nouvelle fois!

_A..Aye!

Devant un tel sourire, Furihata avait déjà sentit, derrière la peur et tout le reste, une petite étincelle s'allumer.

Une étincelle soufflée jour après jour par les messages d'Akashi -Kuroko lui avait donné son numéro, ce traître-, par les gentillesses du quotidien, par les visites du rose à Tokyo, car il finissait toujours par venir le voir.

La voilà devenue un feu ardent, celui des jours heureux ou la vie était simple. Car c' était juste Seijuro Akashi qu'il avait dans ses bras.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés , c'était au printemps, quatre mois plus tard.

Le corps du châtain tremblait. Il était bien, là. Il faisait doux. Les rayons du soleil tapaient doucement sur sa peau. Ses muscles se reposaient, après avoir été entraînés pendant des heures. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ses doigts de pieds se crispaient bizarrement.

Il regardait Seijuro immobile devant lui. Ses yeux roses.

Le numéro quatre se pencha, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud se mêle au sien.

Le ballon de basket roula à leur pied.

Et au bout de rendez-vous, de rires, de crises, de discussions, de découvertes, de confessions, de partage et d'hésitations...

"Here we are" comme dirait Bakagami.

Akashi était toujours un être intimidant, borné , maniaque et schizophrène.

Kouki restait le garçon trouillard, timide, trop gentil et enfantin.

Il connaissait par cœur chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque centimètre de la peau de son compagnon. Toutes ses petites manies qui le définissaient.

Mais le matin même, au réveil, quelques années après leur tout premier ensemble, Seijuro lui avait juste soufflé quelques mots.

_Sei

_...Hmm

_...Moi aussi, baka.

Akashi sourit.

.

Une review ou...

Allez, j'ai plus d'idées de menaces *coeur*

A la prochaine!'

Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD


End file.
